Sand's Blossom
by BakaZuzialoveswriting
Summary: This is the first fanfic i've written. I hope you enjoy it! :D
1. Chapter 1

1.

_Thud. _The Shuriken thudded against the wall, piercing the wood with ease. I throw another shuriken lazily. _Thud. _I watch as It lands a hair's width from the last. "Ren!" _Thud._ "Ren!" Ren's mother burst into the room. "Ren! What are you still here?! You're going to be late!" I blink. "Late?" My mother sighed in frustration. "For your first day as a Genin! What did you think, Baka?!" I sat stock still for a moment, my mouth open. "Oh…" "Yes!" My mother half screams. I sat motionlessly for just a moment more as I let this sink in, before bolting out of the house, shouting a hurried 'Bye!' to my mother as I run past her. _How, oh, how _could_ I have forgotten it was today! _I screamed in my head, as I ran down the streets of Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand. _I'm dead. Soooo dead. _

__ …..

"You're late." _Yep. I'm definitely dead. _ I look up at my sensei. He glares down at me with annoyance. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." I say bowing my head rapidly with every word. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." He doesn't look satisfied. "Sit down with the others!" He barks. I slink past him hurriedly. The greater distance between us the better. I look up. _Shoot._ _Of course, I have __**them**__ in my team. Of course I wasn't listening when they read out the teams. Of course I asked my sensei whose team I'm in but not who's in my team. Of course. _ I death glare at my two new team members, and they death glare me right back. But their so much scarier…. I quit trying to death glare them and sit down as far as I can from them, but no too close to our sensei. Our sensei stands in front of us, glaring critically at each of us in turn. He's tall and muscular, with short spiked, black hair, and cold blue eyes. He looked quite young for a jounin, and he could have passed for handsome, if he smiled, which of course he didn't. "What are your names?!" he barked. _As if he doesn't already know. _He glared at me as If sensing my thoughts. He pointed at random. "You. What's your name?" "Ryo Fukui." I glared across at Ryo. That lucky bastard. He had everything going for him. He was a genius in just about everything, and there was no denying that he was extremely handsome, with his dark, ruffled looking hair, fair complexion and clever black eyes. Our sensei pointed at the boy sitting next to Ryo. "And you?!" "Shoji. Shoji Takahashi." Another Genius. And although he's not as good looking as Ryo, he's still quite handsome. His hair was a strange pastel orange in colour and it was quite long, brushing his shoulders. His eyes seemed an almost impossible dark blue, almost navy, and incredibly bright and inquisitive, seeming to dance around with mischief. _I'm so screwed. These guys are going to kick my ass._ "Hey! I'm talking to you!" I jump back in surprise as my sensei roars at me, his face inches from mine. "Ye-yes, sir?" "YOU'RE NAME!" I can hear Ryo and Shoji sniggering. "R-Ren Ki-Kimura…." Sensei draws back. "Kimura, huh? So you're the half-breed." I turn red, but not with embarrassment, but with anger. I dig my nails into the palms of my hand, till they start bleeding. _Control your anger. Control your anger. _ Our sensei stares at me for a moment longer. "My name….." he said, for once not shouting. "…is Takeshi Tsukino." We all nod. All of a sudden we watch with startled surprise as our sensei smiles. For a moment I think he might be a really nice guy, before I notice his smile is more like the cruel grin of a beast before it eats you. "And now…" he says, his voice now an icy cold whisper. "Now….Let's go see what you losers are up to." I gulp. _I'm dead. Soooooo dead. _


	2. Chapter 2

2.

_I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. _"Ren! Are you listening?!" _Am I? I wonder….._ "REN! SNAP OUT OF IT AND PAY ATTENTION!" _Sorry, sir. I have a very short attention span…. Wait…. What did he just say? _I feel a sharp tap on my head. I slowly look up at Takeshi Sensei. Judging by his face I could tell he wanted to hit me a lot harder, than just a tap on the head. "Yes?" Takeshi Sensei glared daggers down at me. "PAY ATTENTION!" He roars in my ear. I nod, slowly, my ears ringing. "Yes, Sensei." He steps back and surveys us carefully, as if seeking out our weaknesses and strengths. I stare incomprehensively back at him. I watch as he holds up two bells. "Your task, will be to get these bells from me. Now, Go!" Ryo and Shoji bolt off, leaving me standing alone, dazed and confused. I look around. _That's right, were in the desert, not that far from the village. _Takeshi Sensei glared at me. _I should probably hide. _I look around, again, surveying the landscape. _Hide where? There are only rocks around here. Oh well…._ I bolt behind the nearest clumps of rock, moving between them as quickly and silently as I can. _Sensei probably knows where I am anyways, but I should at least try…._ I peer out to where Takeshi Sensei is standing. _What do I do now? _I feel something tap my shoulder. I spin around. Ryo and Shoji are crouching behind me, grinning madly. _Crap._ In moments I was tumbling to a halt at Takeshi sensei's feet. I got to my feet, jumping a few paces back as I did so. _Damn those two. Chucking me out into the open like that. _I sigh. _Might as well do my best to __**try **__to stand up for myself while Takeshi Sensei kicks my ass. _ "That was quite an entry you made there, Ren." I look up to see Takeshi sensei grinning like a madman. _Oh, Shut up. _ I watch with disinterest as Takeshi Sensei crosses his hands over his chest, tapping his feet impatiently. "Come on! You going to attack me or what?!" I feel my head throb from the sheer volume of his voice. _Geez. Does he ever talk normally?_ I sighed and put my hands up in front of me in a fighting gesture. "Ok…..Bring it on!" Takeshi smiled. "If you insist…" I barely had time to blink and he had me sprawled on the ground, his leg pressing down on my back, forcing me to the ground. "That all you got?!" I sighed. "What do you think?" "Just what I'd expect form you!" I tensed up as Takeshi continued, his voice almost dripping with mockery. "….being only half Sand and all!" I felt my blood boiling. "What did you say?" I whispered my voice shaking with anger. Takeshi laughed a low hollow laugh. "What do you think?! Your father was one of those Konoha bastards!" I knew he was trying to rile me up…and it worked. Takeshi gave a sudden gasp of pain and stumbled back, releasing me. I slowly got to my feet. Takeshi smiled. "So this is your secret jutsu? Passed down from your father, huh? Just as you'd expect. They'd be the only ones to possess such a bloodline trait... What you going to do now, Ren?!" I looked up at him. Takeshi chuckled softly to himself. "No wonder you have eyes, the colour of blood…." I felt the anger bubbling inside me, overwhelming me. I tried to fight back, to put that anger back under my control. But it was too late. The demon inside of me had been awakened….


	3. Chapter 3

3.

I feel my chakra boiling up inside me, begging to be released. I grin, unable to control my mad desire. The desire to see Takeshi sensei writhing in pain before me. I hold up my hand, palm facing Takeshi sensei. "You want to test my jutsu?" I hiss through my teeth. Takeshi chuckled. "Show me what you've got." And without further warning, I struck. Takeshi sensei winced as a sudden pain coursed through his temple. But that was a mere distraction. I was already behind him. He turned and blocked my kunai, just before it was about to sink into his flesh. But even that was a feint. My other hand was already darting towards Takeshi sensei. I pressed my palm against his forehead. Sensei tore away, darting a few steps back. I smiled. _So that's what's going on inside your head. _I performed a quick succession of hand signs. Takeshi sensei would not know this jutsu. I'm sure he wouldn't. I closed my eyes, and concentrated. Takeshi sensei is staring at me. I know that, even though I can't see him. _Ha ha. This is going to be fun. _ I form an image of Takeshi sensei in my head. I know exactly how and where he's standing, and I picture this in my mind. I slowly form another figure in my head. I imagine myself, with a kunai in my hand, standing right next to Takeshi sensei. Then another me and another me. Finally I slowly open my eyes, keeping my mental image foremost in my mind. Takeshi still hasn't moved. Well of course he hasn't. I would have known if he had. I focus on all those little me's in my head and let my chakra flow into them. And then I bring them to life. And I watch with delight as sensei's arm is cut open. _Ha ha. This is perfect. _ These aren't kage no bunshin. He can't see them. In fact they only exist in my head. Whatever I imagine comes real but only I can see it. I let my imagination run wild, imagining being after being attacking Takeshi sensei. _Too bad Takeshi's already caught on_. _I was having so much fun. _Takeshi ran towards me, deflecting the blows from his invisible attackers, reacting purely on instinct. I kneel down and place my hands on the ground letting my chakra run through the sand towards Takeshi sensei. I watched with glee as he fell writhing in agony. Somewhere deep in my mind a voice seemed to fight back. _Stop! Don't let your anger do this to you. You're not a monster! Or are you? No! Anyway you had no reason to hurt Takeshi sensei. But he mocked you. He made fun of you. But he's not even that bad. He's more of an annoying bully…..an adult-badass-extremely-strong-bully…..but still…. Exactly. You have no chance against him…unless you let your anger take hold. Shut up! _ Slowly I regain control. I feel my strength leave me, along with my chakra. I collapse, panting, just as Takeshi reaches me. I smile, this time truthfully. _He's okay. _ _But…..wait a sec….he's a jounin…..of course he's alright….why was I even worried? _And my final thoughts before I was knocked senseless by Takeshi sensei was: _Damn. _


	4. Chapter 4

4. I slowly surfaced from unconsciousness, my head spinning. _What had happened? _I tried to force my eyes open, but they seemed sealed shut. I could barely move. There was something constricting around my chest. I could hear voices. They seemed so far away but at the same time so near. I sighed and tried yet again to open my eyes. I only managed to open them the slightest bit before a stream of bright light forced them closed again. I took a deep breath. _Again._ Once again I opened my eyes, slowly this time, to allow them to adjust to the sudden brightness. _That's better._ Takeshi sensei, Ryo and Shoji were sitting in front of me, eating a hearty lunch. And **I** was tied to the post. _Of course. _"What happened?" I mumbled. Ryo grinned maliciously. "So, you're finally awake?" "Takeshi sensei kicked your ass." Shoji mumbled, answering my question through a mouthful of rice and meat. "And we kicked your ass, too. We almost got the bells." Ryo added, brushing the hair out of his eyes. Takeshi sensei just nodded in agreement. _Well, that's just __**Perfect.**_ "There any chance of me getting a bento?" Takeshi, Ro and Shoji all shook their heads. I glanced over at Takeshi. "You okay?" He raised an eyebrow in question. "I used that jutsu didn't I?" Takeshi nodded. "I've been through worse you know." Ryo peered at me from over his bento. "What was that jutsu exactly?" I kept my silence. Ryo turned to Takeshi sensei for an answer. Sensei sighed, put down his now empty bento box, and began to explain. "Ren has a rare bloodline trait appearing only twice before in the Kimura family. It's more of a sixth sense than a jutsu really. She can sense other people's consciousness's…. " "Wait. So she can read minds?" Shoji cut in, mouth open. I watch with a mixture of disgust and humour as the food he had been chewing, tumbled out of his mouth. Takeshi sensei gave him an 'are-you-an-idiot?' look. "No. She can sense your current chakra level, as well as how well you use your chakra. She can sense feelings, sense if you're injured or similar and sometimes read your memories. She can also use this sense to store other people's feelings, chakra and even injuries." Shoji and Ryo opened their mouths simultaneously to ask a question, but Takeshi sensei hurriedly cut them off. "For example if you were injured Ren could transfer the wound and the pain that goes with it on to someone else. Vice versa if she was injured she could transfer her injury over to someone else. She can do the same with chakra and feelings. In a battle she could take her opponents chakra and give them her fear, except to give someone something she has to have this herself. Let's say she wanted to give someone chakra she'd have to have some chakra to begin with. " Shoji raised his hand in question. Sensei sighed. "What?" "But when she was fighting you she wasn't in any sort of physical pain, and yet she made you feel pain…..didn't she?" Shoji looked up at Takeshi sensei uncertainly. Takeshi nodded slowly. "I don't really understand that myself." He looked up at me, expectantly. _Sigh._" It's because I can store these things in myself." "What?" I roll my eyes. "When I get chakra from someone else I can store it. Same as let's say I take someone's sadness I can store that. I don't currently feel these things but they are there. This only does not work with wounds. I can put the pain aside, but not the actual physical wound." I look up, to see if they understand. Shoji looked uncertain, and Ryo's eyebrow was raised, but Takeshi sensei seemed to understand. _Good enough._


End file.
